


Melting His Cold Heart

by Passion_fruit



Series: Morphine Surturdottir [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Muspelheim, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Sexual Content, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_fruit/pseuds/Passion_fruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the events of Thor: The Dark World. Loki thought he could get away with hiding Odin, and Thor is done giving him chances to redeem himself. He then makes a deal with Surtur to marry his daughter, Senta. Senta is the warrior princess of Muspelheim, she has to find away to get her father back to rule over Muspelheim. That's when she meets the silver-tongued god. Loki doesn't know what he's up against when he encounters the fiesty princess, but he knows he wants her to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki sat on the throne of Asgard, the smirk on his face vanishing as his brother walked out the throne room. Looking around, there was no one around to witness him as the new king of Asgard. Frigga was gone, now Thor’s gone. He could care less about Odin, he was gone as well, Thanks to me, Loki thought with the smirk forming on his face again.

Loki knew this would get pretty boring for him, a part of him wanted to smile, laugh even, as Thor trudged back to the throne room with guards in tow, but he knew what was about to happen. 

“Loki! How dare you betray me again! I thought you were…” Thor trailed off, his face softened, and then it hardened again. “What did you do to father?” He asked.

Loki rolled his eyes, “I’m surprised Heimdall didn’t give you the answer to that.”

“He cannot see where you’ve hidden him; now tell me where you’ve hidden him before I kill you.” Thor threatened.

Instead of telling Thor where Odin was, Loki turned his nose in the air and said nothing. “Take him to his cell.” Thor said to the guards. They put the handcuffs on that Loki knew all too well, and hauled him back to his old cell.

 

 

Meanwhile, on Muspelheim, Senta Surturdottir snuck out of her chambers when she heard that there was an Asgardian in the palace. Her father, Surtur, told her that Fire Demons should hate all Asgardians and burn Asgard, but she never believed that. She saw her father talking to Odin Allfather, Why is he here? She thought to herself as she listened in on their conversation.

“I shall kill you if you don’t return me to Asgard.” Odin said. Surtur laughed, “You think you can defeat me, old man. You are powerless compared to me and my army.” Surtur said.

The guards then took Odin to the dungeon, as Surtur continued to chuckle. He turned to see Senta peeking around the corner.

“My daughter, come.” He commanded her, his loud voice caused her to jump.

Senta quickly came to him, “Yes, father?” she replied to him.

“As you have seen, there is an Asgardian in the palace. I don’t want you going near that scum, do you hear me?” She nodded.

“Good, there will be a war soon, daughter. I want you to stay in the palace at all times.” Surtur told her. Senta frowned.

“But father, I am a warrior! I was born to fight, let me fight in this war, and protect Muspelheim.” She said.

Surtur shook his head, “You are a princess, I curse the day your brothers trained you.”

“Aren’t I just as good a warrior as they?” She replied. “I have been trained by the best, father.” Surtur thought for a moment.

“No.” Senta’s face fell, “My daughter, it’s only to protect you. You are betrothed to Asmund, he is a true warrior.” Surtur said before walking away.

Senta’s head was bowed as she walked back to her chambers, before she could go in, Asmund called out to her.

“Senta! I’ve been looking for you.” He said. Of course Asmund was handsome, and he was an excellent warrior, but Senta didn’t want to marry him. She despised him actually, he was misogynistic and boring. He expected Senta to be a prim princess like the queen, Senta vowed that she would never be that way. 

“Hello, Asmund.” She said without enthusiasm.

“Have you heard? There’s an Asgardian in the dungeons. Now we’ll finally have that war with those Asgardians.” He said excitedly.

Senta nodded sadly, “Are you not excited?” Asmund asked. Senta didn’t tell him about her fascination with Asgard and other realms. As the princess of Muspelheim, she is expected to have the same views as the royal demons.

“I…I am. It’s just that…I want to fight alongside my fellow demons.” She said. Asmund laughed loudly, she closed her eyes tightly, regretting not just ignoring him and walking into her chamber.

“Senta, woman are not warriors. You are not a warrior, you are a princess.” He said harshly. Senta glared at him.

“I can fight just as good as a man. I will prove to you all that I am a warrior.” She said. Asmund smirked, “Keep thinking that, darling.” He said, leaning in to kiss her, but she pulled away from him and slammed her door.

 

 

***

 

A day later, Senta was awaken by the servant, Keyva, vigorously shaking her. “My lady, war is upon us.” She said frantically. Senta turned over in her bed, “I am not allowed to fight, nor am I allowed to go anywhere.” She said sullenly.

“My lady, do not sulk. I know how much it means to you to fight alongside your brothers, that is why I brought your armor for you.” Keyva said.

“Oh Keyva, thank you. You must go now, if Leidr catches you in my bedchamber, she will kill you.” Senta said. Keyva quickly walked out of the princess’ chamber, and went back to the queen’s aid.

Once Senta’s armor was on, she quickly went to the battlegrounds since most of the guards were helping the soldiers fight. She knew some of them were guarding the queen. Taking her sword out, she ran towards her father and brothers, who were fighting the Asgardian warriors.

“Sister, you cannot be here!” Bani shouted. Surtur sent a gust of fire at the Asgardians.

“My daughter, you have disobeyed me! Vigr, take her back to the palace.” Surtur shouted. Lightning cracked across the grey sky as the Asgardian, Thor, sent the lightning towards most of the demons, sending them flying across the battlefield.

“Surtur! Where is my father!” Thor shouted. Senta couldn’t help but stare at the Asgardian, he was handsome, Now that’s a warrior I’d like to marry. She thought. Surtur’s laugh broke her out of her thoughts.

“The son of Odin has come to claim his father, and you bring your weak army. Even one of your warriors is a woman. A mere maiden!” The demons laughed along with Surtur. Senta looked around at all of the laughing demons.

“If I’m not mistaken, you too have a woman in your army.” The Asgardian woman spoke up. Senta stared at the woman in awe, she was beautiful and she was a warrior. If she were not an Asgardian, Senta would think they’d at least be friends, but her father would never allow it.

“Don’t mind my daughter, Asgardian. We shall fight now!” Surtur transformed into his demon form, all 1000 feet. As he roared a mighty warcry, the demons began fighting. Senta swung her blade as an Asgardian charged at her. Kicking him to the ground, she set her sword a flame with blue flames. Her sword was the second most powerful sword in all of Muspelheim, her father’s sword, Twilight, being the first.

She bumped into the woman that was too a warrior. “You are no match for Sif, goddess of war!” She shouted, swinging her blade as it connected with Senta’s. She was impressed by this Asgardian, Sif.

“I’m impressed.” Senta admitted, throwing Sif off, but she collected herself. “I believe we could be the best of friends if we weren’t sworn enemies.”

Sif wanted to smile, but she frowned, hitting Senta in the face with her shield. “I wouldn’t count on it, Demon.” Senta’s nose bled, before she knew it, Asmund knocked Sif over.

“I am not above killing a woman. Especially an Asgardian woman.” He said, holding his sword up, ready to pierce Sif’s heart. Senta took it upon herself to help Sif, elbowing Asmund in the face then knocking him out with the handle of her sword. She held her hand out for Sif to take, she took it.

“You didn’t have to do that. I am perfectly capable of fighting, Demon.” Sif said. 

“I know, but we as women must stick together.” Senta said while slicing an Asgardian in half.

Just then, Surtur was knocked down by Thor’s mighty hammer. Surtur came crashing down, transforming back into his normal form. This being a defeat for the demons, as they could not win this battle.

“Surrender now, and release my father.” Thor said, pointing his hammer at Surtur. He said nothing as an Asgarding put him in handcuffs.

“You are now a prisoner of Asgard. Take me to my father now.” Thor demanded. 

“I will take you.” Senta said, as the demons looked at her in confusion. Thor nodded as she led him to the dungeons.

“Father, you’re alive!” Thor said as Senta unlocked the cell door. “Come now, we’re going back to the palace.” He took his father back to the battlefield, and sent him, Odin, Surtur, and the Asgardian warriors back to Asgard.

Senta let out a sigh as she went to her bedchamber, ready to get out of her armor, but her brothers and Asmund confronted her.

“Why would you let that Asgardian into this palace claiming our property?” Bani asked. “You betrayed our kingdom, and our realm.”

“Mother would not be happy about this.” Bilstyggr said, shaking his head.

“To hell with what your mother thinks!” Senta shouted, shocking her brothers and Asmund. “This war was unnecessary and utterly stupid.”

“Senta, calm down, dear. You’re scaring me, you don’t usually act this way.” Asmund said, reaching out to her. She slapped his hand away.

“Asmund, I do not want to be near you.” She said before walking away.

“Women.” Asmund mumbled.

 

 

***

 

 

On Asgard, Surtur was thrown into a cell in front of no other than Loki, the Asgardian that got him into this predicament.

“I see you’ve been caught as well.” Loki said, nonchalantly leaning against the wall of his cell.

“I knew this plan of yours was not going to work, Laufeyson.” Loki winced, but kept his composure.

Chuckling, he replied back, “I wouldn’t trust me, Surtur.”

“My daughter is in danger without my supervision.” Surtur murmured quietly, but Loki still heard him.

“Hmm…how is that daughter of yours?” Loki asked, remembering the last time he saw her. She was peeking from a corner in the palace of Muspelheim, she didn’t know Loki could see her. He remembered her long black hair cascaded to her shoulders, and her warm brown skin radiated in the dim lights of the palace. Her beautiful innocent face looked on at him in curiousity.

“You will not speak ill of my daughter, or have her in your filthy thoughts.” Surtur growled. Loki smirked, “I’m jesting, I wouldn’t touch your daughter. You know, me being a frost giant, and she a demon.”

Surtur was quiet as an idea crossed his mind. “I’ve got an idea, Laufeyson.”

“And what is that?” Loki asked, knowing the plan would fail.

“I want you to marry my daughter.” Surtur said. 

Loki wasn’t sure he heard him right, “I’m sorry, did you say ‘marry’ your daughter. I would do a lot of things to your daughter, but marry isn’t one of them.” He said with a smirk. Surtur growled.

“Marrying my daughter would get you out of this prison cell, and it would get me out of this prison cell and back on Muspelheim.

“Are you sure?” Loki asked. “I’m positive.” Surtur said.


	2. Chapter 2

What do you mean my husband is an Asgardian prisoner?!” Queen Leidr shouted at Senta and her brothers.

“But mother, We-“ Bani was cut off by Leidr’s shrill shouting.

“Do not ‘but mother’ me! It was your duty to protect Muspelheim in the name of Surtur, and you have failed your father. All of you!” She said, her hard eyes landing on Senta. “And you! You sold your father out for an Asgardian. You are an embarrassment to the kingdom. If I had it my way, you would be dead.” She spat at Senta. Senta didn’t flinch at her cold words because she was used to being tormented by the queen, being the product of Surtur’s infidelity.

“Mother, that is harsh.” Vigr said, while wrapping his arms around Senta protectively. Senta loved her brothers even though they were her half-brothers. They loved her just the same. Vigr being the youngest of Surtur’s children, he looked up to his brothers, but he looked up to Senta as well for her compassion and curiousity, though she was just as deadly as any other warrior.

“She is lucky she lives to this day. I would have her killed a long time ago.” Leidr spat before stalking off.

Senta glared at her retreating figure, “If I am not wanted here, then I will go.” She said angrily to her brothers.

Bani shook his head, “Where will you go, sister?” He asked her.

“I could go to Alfheim to be with my mother.” She told him. “Maybe even live a life on Midgard.”

“They would never accept you even if you’re a half elf.” Bilstyggr said.

“We will see, brothers.” She said, going to her bedchamber.

 

***

 

Loki paced around his cell, Thor nor had Odin paid him a visit. He and Surtur discussed the plan telepathically so Heimdall wouldn’t ruin this plan. He had agreed to marrying Senta, as long as it got him out of the cell and back into the palace walls.

The doors opened to the prison, hearing the loud steps of none other than Thor. Loki didn’t think he’d ever come. His brother’s face was hard as he glared at Loki. Still hurt that Loki lied to him, he would never see Jane again, their father was on the verge of another Odinsleep, and Loki was to blame.

“Brother, I didn’t think you’d ever pay me a visit.” Loki said smartly, though his face was blank. Thor didn’t care about his wellbeing at the moment, he only wanted to tell Loki what his sentence was.

“Loki, you are to be executed for treason. Your treacherous lies got you into this, and now you shall pay for it.” Thor’s voice boomed, he watched as Loki’s face dropped into a scowl.

“You would watch as I die…again, brother?” Loki growled. “While you left me on that vast wasteland in Svartalfheim. All for the love of your life.” Thor’s face dropped at the mention of Jane.

“You will not speak of Jane! Not when you know nothing about love!” Thor shouted.

“Oh, I do, brother.” Loki said smiling sadly. Thor had thought he was talking about Frigga, he was right in a way, but what Loki said next shocked him. “Besides Frigga, I had someone else to love me.”

“Who?” Thor’s curiosity peaked.

“My daughter.” Surtur said, shocking Thor even more. He turned to face Surtur, confused. Thor then remembered the princess of Muspelheim, fighting his army with skill.

Loki nodded, “We were betrothed, brother. I truly love her, and I want to be there for my future child.” Loki lied with ease. Thor’s face softened, his brother had a child on the way, maybe this would make Loki see reason, and stop his evil ways.

“I am not happy about it, Asgardian, but I love my daughter and I will love my grandchild.” Surtur said, sitting in his cell.

“I could talk to father about this. I’m sure father would want you in your child’s life and your future wife. But know this, brother, if you deceive me again, this time you will die by my hands. That is a promise.” Thor said, releasing Loki from his cell, but he placed the handcuffs on Loki, still not trusting him.

Loki took that moment to speak to Surtur telepathically, “Once your daughter arrives, I will release you.”

“I’ll be waiting, Laufeyson.” Surtur replied.

 

*** 

 

Asmund stood outside of Senta’s door, waiting for her to come out. They were supposed to take a walk around the palace so he could ask for her hand personally. After asking her father for permission to take her hand, Surtur was happy to give Senta away to an outstanding warrior, and he believed he would make an even better husband to his daughter. Asmund had his eyes set on the princess since he saw her training with her brothers. He got on well with her brothers, so they approved of him. Senta was just stubborn though, she didn’t want to marry him. He would make her see that they are meant to be for each other. He was going to treat her like the princess she is.

“Why am I graced by your presence, Asmund?” Senta asked. He looked her over, admiring the dress she wore today. If they were married, he’d strip her from her thin gowns every night and sheath himself inside of her. He watched as she walked ahead of him, swaying her hips seductively.

“Speak now, before I rip your eyes out for staring at me in such a manner.” She threatened. He smirked at her feisty behavior, while following her.

“Shall we take a walk around the palace, milady?” He asked, grabbing her hand, and kissing it gently. She snatched it away.

“I’ve walked around this palace many a time.” She said.

He nodded, “Yes, but this day shall be a day you’ll remember.” Asmund said, smiling down at her.

So she agreed to take a walk with the nuisance named Asmund. They walked around in silence, it was an uncomfortable silence, but Senta would rather he not talk. That is, until he opened his mouth.

“You were very brave on the battlefield, Senta.” He said. She nodded. “Although you looked amazing, you were very foolish to have done what you did yesterday.”

Before she could tell him off, she heard her father’s voice in her head. “My daughter, I have bad news.” Maybe he was being put to death, or he would be a prisoner forever. What could it be? What are they doing to my father? She thought.

“What is it, father?” She asked him, disregarding Asmund.

“You won’t be marrying Asmund.” He said sullenly. If she could jump for joy right now, she would, but she stopped walking.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Asmund asked, the word ‘darling’ made her sick when he said it. She waved her hand dismissively, focusing on Surtur’s voice.

“But there is some good to this.” Surtur said. “Tell me, father. By all means, tell me.” She said excitedly.

“You will marry the Asgardian, Loki Laufeyson, in exchange for my freedom.” He said.

Senta didn’t have to think about the answer, she immediately agreed. “Yes, father! I’ll do it…for your freedom.” She said, trying not to sound too excited. She’s seen the Asgardian, Loki. He was interesting to look at. He captivated her.

“I will see you soon, daughter.” She heard her father say, before listening to Asmund again.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” She asked.

“I said,” He got on one knee, “Will you be my beautiful wife?” He didn’t even wait for her answer, he slipped a ring over her finger. Looking up to her while smiling, she grimaced at him.

“No, I will not marry you. You are a chauvinistic, misogynistic pig. The thought of spending my days with you, makes me sick to my stomach.” She said, pulling the ring off, and giving it back to him. She would’ve tossed it in the fountain of lava, but she wasn’t that cruel. He had took the time to find a ring, so she would give him the benefit to give it to someone else.

He gripped her arm tightly, pushing her against the wall. “You will marry me, Senta!” He growled. “If you don’t, you’ll get hurt. And I’m sure your brothers do not want to see their sister hurt.”

“Are you threatening a princess?” She asked, challenging him.

“I’m making you a promise, princess.” He growled lowly. “Now, accept my proposal.” He shoved the ring in her hand, and she tossed it in the lava this time. Getting angry and frustrated by her stubbornness, Asmund raised his hand to slap her. With the speed of a viper, Senta pulled out her dagger, and slicing off the hand he had raised up. Stunned as the black blood gushed from his wound, Asmund looked at his hand that was now lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

“Next time, you will think twice before trying to strike me.” She said before walking off to find her brothers.

 

 

Bani and Bilstyggr searched the palace for Asmund, and Vigr tried to prevent his sister and mother from getting into another fight.

“How dare you wound a warrior of Muspelheim! He wanted to marry you, you of all demons, and you slice his hand off!” Leidr screamed.

“He was about to strike me because I refused his proposal. Though, I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Senta said with crossed arms.

“Your father will be very disappointed in you! You’ve ruined your chance to be married to a warrior.” Leidr said with disgust in her eyes as she eyed the young princess.

“I’ve ruined nothing, for I am marrying an Asgardian.” She said shocking both Vigr and Leidr.

“Senta, please tell me you are jesting, or at least saying this out of spite because you’re mad at Asmund.” Vigr said. Senta shook her head, “I wish it were a jest, but it is not. Father wants his freedom, and the only way he can get freedom is if I marry an Asgardian.” She said.

 

***

 

Thor and Loki stood by their father’s bedside as he was now in the Odinsleep again. Maybe it won’t last forever, maybe he’d wake up, but Thor knew that he was now the king of Asgard. Loki looked off to the side, not looking at his father.

“Look at what you’ve done to our father, Loki. You have put him in the Odinsleep for a second time. Mother is not here to stay by his side.” Thor said, making Loki feel guilty, though he hated Odin with a passion.

“Loki, look at me.” Thor demanded. Loki hesitantly looked at his brother’s sullen face. “Promise me that you’ll make an effort to help me take care of father. If you want to keep your place as a prince of Asgard, you would do this. You have already lost my trust as a brother, do not miss this chance at redemption.” Loki sighed, then nodded.

“Besides, you still have to meet my future wife.” Loki said with a small smile. Thor grunted.

“I’ve seen your future wife on the battlefield of Muspelheim. Though is a demon, she is as skilled as Sif.

“Would you like to come with me to retrieve my love?” Loki asked.

 

“I am right behind you.” Thor said, “We shall go to Muspelheim, and bring your future wife to Asgard.”


	3. Chapter 3

The princes, Bani, Bilstyggr, and Vigr stood with their mother in her throne room.

“My sons, your sister is betrothed to an Asgardian. That means she will be out of the palace, she will be banished from this palace and Muspelheim.” Leidr said. Her sons tried to protest, but she shushed them. “Your father is more important, Senta isn’t.”

“How could you say that, mother. She is just as important as father. She is still our sister, and we love her no matter her parentage.” Bilstyggr said.

“But she will soon be an Asgardian once she marries one. Does that not mean anything to you?” She asked.

Bani stood quietly to the side, wondering how Senta could betray them even more. Sure it was his father’s idea for her to do so, but it still made the kingdom look bad that their princess is off to marry an Asgardian.

“Mother,” Vigr said softly, “Our sister has sacrificed a lot to save father, please see reason and try to understand.”

“See reason!” Leidr shouted. “I am the voice of reason in this palace! If we allow Senta to stay in the palace, who knows what secrets she could share with the Aesir.”

“I agree with mother.” Bani spoke up.

“Bani, you do not mean that.” Vigr said to his oldest brother. “She is our sister!”

“Do you think I don’t know that? The point is that once they are married, they are one, she is no longer a Muspeli, she is an Asgardian. She may still be a demon, but not of Muspelheim anymore.” Bani said, as their mother looked on at him proudly.

“You are far too young to understand, Vigr. Bilstyggr, I would have at least thought you would side with me as well.” Leidr said. “I know now who would be a true heir to the throne when your father is long gone.” She walked off, ignoring the growls of her sons. Bilstyggr and Vigr glared at their older brother, as Bani growled in return.

“Brother, you cannot side with mother on this.” Bilstyggr said.

“I will not discuss this with you again, brothers. Once father is back into the palace, we will discuss it.” Bani said,

A guard rushed towards the Surtursons with his sword a blaze. “What is the meaning of this?” Bani asked.

“My lords, there are two Asgardians outside the palace, they have come for Princess Senta. Shall we unleash the army?” The guard asked. Bani waved his hand dismissively, “Put away your sword, and let them in.”

“Brother, no!” Bilstiggr said.

Bani ignored them, as he watched the guard walk down the halls to let in the Aesir. They followed behind the guard, walking confidently, as if they were better than the demons. They even thought it was true. As Thor and Loki walk down the corridor with arrogance, the Surtursons glared in their direction.

Stopping in front of the demons, Thor was the first to speak. “Bring us the princess, and we’ll leave peacefully and quietly.”

Bani stood in his place, his brothers standing behind him, ready to fight if Thor made one wrong move. “I hope you know that my father-“

“We are not here to talk about your father, just send the princess and we will be on our way.” Loki said, cutting Bani’s sentence short. Bani told the guard to get Senta, but Loki stopped him, offering to get the princess himself.

 

Senta hated being locked away in chamber like common damsel. She wanted to get out of the palace, and explore all of the nine realms. Deep in her thoughts of freedom, there came a knock at her door. She opened her door, and in walks the Asgardian she saw making a deal with her father. Her face contorted in curiousity. He shuts her door, walking towards her like a predator approaching its prey. His predatory gaze made it even more uncomfortable for her.

“My, my, you are much more beautiful up close.” He said to her. “I am Loki of Asgard.”

This was the Asgardian she would marry, “You,” she said quietly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Come now, dear. We are to be married soon.” He said grabbing her hand, she flinched away. He was cold for an Asgardian. “I will not bite, unless you want me to.”

“Where is my father?” She asked, ignoring his advances.

Loki frowned, “He is still in prison, I promised to set him free once you are on Asgard.” He said. She nodded, slipping her hand in his, ignoring the cold of his flesh. If he were colder, it’d be uncomfortable to touch him, but she got used to the feel of his skin.

“I hope you know that I only agreed to this for my father. If you think of touching me in any way, I will rip your heart out, and burn it.” She threatened. Loki smirked at her feistiness. This would be a fun marriage.

“Let us go now, for we are to act in love for the sake of my brother.” He said, opening her door, and pulling her out. Once they were standing with Thor and her brothers, they were ready to leave.

“Senta! Do not leave with them!” They turned to see Asmund running to them with his sword in his left hand, for his right hand was gone. Senta rolled her eyes. “If you leave with them, I will have no choice but to kill them.”

“Asmund, I am marrying Loki. We are in love, and I am leaving with him.” She said to him.

“I do not believe it!” Asmund shouted, his voice ringing through the room.

“Let her go, Asmund. She has betrayed us enough.” Bani said. “Go, and never come back, Senta. You are banished from this kingdom and this realm.”

“You can’t do that! Brother, I’ve done nothing wrong.” Senta said. Bani put his hand up, silencing her.

“Enough, I do not want to be in your presence, go!” He shouted at her. Bilstyggr and Vigr hugged her.

“We will miss you, sister. Bani will come around.” Vigr said. She nodded, gave Bani one last look, not sparing Asmund a glance, and leaving with the Asgardians.

 

 

Coming to Asgard was surreal to Senta, she would interact with Asgardians without fighting them. The gatekeeper watched her carefully with his golden. “Princess.” He addressed her, standing stoic at his post. They walked past him, walking down the bifrost to the beautiful palace of Asgard. “I’m sure you will love it here, princess.” Thor said. “You can finally be with Loki, and your child will grow up to be a wonderful warrior, I’m sure of it.”

Child? She thought. “I am not with ch-“ Loki stopped her from speaking out the truth by interrupting her.

“Yes, you’re right, brother. Senta and I will be very happy.” He gave her a look that she knew all too well, the queen would give them to her when she’d speak, telling her to shut up. She glared at him, reminding herself it’s for her father.

 

“Very well.” Thor said as they continued to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Senta oohed and aahed at the golden pillars and statues of the palace while Loki showed her around. He smirked at her curious expression as she looked around the palace. He silently followed her around, watching her firm backside as her hips swayed. Before he knew it, he felt a swift blow to his face. Senta had slapped him, pushing him against the wall and pressing her dagger to his neck.

 

Loki chuckled lightly, not wanting to get his throat slit by the fiery princess.

 

"You will feel the wrath of my flames, Laufeyson." She growled while giving him a death stare.

 

His smirk didn't leave his face as he gripped her hand, and put it behind her back; surprising her in the process. He took the dagger, and put it against her neck. Senta flinched as the dagger lightly dragged against her skin. "What a gorgeous neck you have, dear." He teased. She growled before bursting into blue flames, Loki pushed her away forcfully, watching as she levitated off the ground covered in flames. He then looked down at his hand, it was burned slightly. Senta's flames dissipated as she slowly came down.

 

Thor watched the two in the distance, he stood in the hall as Loki and Senta exchanged obscene insults. Sif came to his side, glaring at the two.

 

"What is this now?" She asked Thor.

 

He chuckled, "Lover's quarrel, I believe." He chuckled loudly when Senta threw a punch at Loki.

 

"What is that demon doing here?" Sif asked.

 

"She is Loki's future wife, believe it or not." He replied.

 

Sif snorted, "She doesn't belong in this palace just as much as Loki does. They should be in prison."

 

"They have a child on the way, Sif. I know Loki possibly won't ever change, but a child may change him for the better." Thor said watching his brother taunt the demon. When Senta walked away, he and Sif came over to Loki.

 

"Brother, you haven't shown the princess to your chambers." Thor teased.

 

"I was getting there." Loki said while smirking. Sif glared in his direction, rolling her eyes before walking away.

 

"Why don't you go to Midgard to be with your mortal, and I could rule Asgard with Senta." Loki said.

 

Thor laughed a hearty laugh, "Nice try, Loki. But it is my birthright to rule Asgard."

 

Loki rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't you rather be with Jane?" Thor looked off to side, "Jane will understand that I have responsibilities here on Asgard. Once father has awaken from the Odinsleep, I will see her again."

 

"What if Odin never awakens?" Loki asked.

 

"Like I said, I will be king, and Jane will understand." Thor said. "Enough of this talking, go find Senta." 

 

 

***

 

 

Senta looked over a balcony at the village surrounding the palace. She watched the people roam around as the sun was setting. Sighing, she had to admit that this strange place was beautiful. Although it was beautiful, she missed her brothers, and the faster she got her father out of here, she would convince Loki to let her leave with him.

 

"Hello, Senta." She heard Loki's voice behind her. She didn't turn around to acknowledge, she glared ahead, blowing out a sigh. "Oh, don't be rude." Loki stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

"Doesn't this feel good, Senta? Being in my arms like this?" He whispered in her ear. She turned to face him, looking up at him.

 

"If you know what's good for you, you'd take your cold filthy hands off of me." She said before smirking.

 

"I take it you don't trust me?" Loki said pouting.

 

"Who would, Laufeyson? My father is a prisoner because of you." She said, glaring at him.

 

"But you're sacrificing yourself for his freedom. I mean, I know you don't want to be with that demon with one hand." He said.

 

Senta stared up him confused, "How do you know of this? Has my father talked about this to you?" How dare her father speak of such things to him.

 

"A little, I also observed the way you spoke to him. I am glad he was not a lover to you. I would have competition, and I hate competition." He said while smirking. Senta chuckled. "You definitely have nothing to worry about with Asmund." She said his name with a grimace.

 

"So you are chaste?" Loki asked, leaning in with wide eyes. Senta nodded, then glared as he laughed loudly.

 

"My chastity is no jest." She said glaring at him. "I do not wish to talk about this with you. I'd rather talk about my father. I wish to speak with him."

 

"I will take you to him momentarily, but first..." He trailed off before holding her chin lightly and kissing her, exploring her warm mouth with his cold mouth. Senta's eyes widened at the contact, shocked that the Asgardian had kissed her. Once he pulled away from her, she was still shocked. He rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb, and she did the only thing that she could think of. She slapped him.

 

"Don't you ever kiss me again!" She shouted before pushing past him, then cursing aloud. "Take me to my father."

 

Loki chuckled at her, grabbing her hand and guiding her to the dungeons.

 

 

 

Meanwhile on Muspelheim, Bilstyggr and Vigr tried reasoning with their brother to help them get Senta back. Their father was sure to be back home, they just needed their sister to be home as well. Bani wouldn't listen to them, he sided with his mother on this. While he was out finding a bride with the queen, Vigr and Bilstyggr sat in the dining hall talking about their stubborn brother.

 

"Bani is fool." Bilstyggr mumbled. His younger brother nodded, "Senta is sacrificing herself for father's freedom, and both he and mother are being very selfish." 

 

"What do you suppose we do, brother?" Vigr asked.

 

"Either we wait for father's return, or go to Asgard to take our sister back home before that Asgardian claims her as his." Bilstyggr replied.

 

"We shouldn't start another war, Senta wouldn't want us to do that." Vigr told him. Bilstyggr shook his head, disagreeing with the young demon.

 

"Senta will understand, we are doing this for her. Once she comes back, she'll marry Asmund, and all will be well." Bilstyggr said.

 

Vigr scowled, he didn't want his sister to marry that boar of a demon. He had heard the things he said about his sister. To make things worse, he tried to strike her, it took all of his strength not to smash his skull open and drink out of it. "I do not like him." He muttered.

 

"Who? Asmund?" Bilstyggr asked. Vigr nodded.

 

"He is not right for Senta."

 

"He is one of the best warriors of Muspelheim." Bilstyggr said.

 

"Do you not remember him attempting to strike our sister in this palace? He is scum, Bilstyggr, and I will not let my sister marry scum!" Vigr shouted.

 

Bilstyggr was shocked that his younger brother shouted at him for the first time. "Lower your voice when you talk to me, brother." He hissed. "Would you rather Senta marry the enemy? Asmund may be an æsula, but he is not our enemy. The Asgardians are!"

 

Vigr glared at his brother, "Maybe she is better off with the Asgardian, you don't know Asmund the way you think you do." He said before leaving his brother in the dining hall. He passed by Bani and their mother on the way out, ignoring their calls.

 

 

***

 

 

Surtur looked at his daughter as her eyes were brimming with tears. "I do not wish for you to see me this way, daughter, but it is my own fault." He said. Loki stood behind Senta as she confronted her father. He looked weak, she knew the atmosphere wasn't hot enough to keep him strong. Unlike her father, Senta could survive in any realm without relying on heat to keep her strength.

 

"This air is killing you, father." Senta said.

 

Surtur chuckled, "Not for long, daughter. I am so grateful, your selfless act has brought joy to my heart. Though, I'd rather see you on the arm of a strong demon." 

 

She rolled her eyes, "Father, I know you and my brothers love him, but he is not who I want to marry. If you think I'd want to marry a demon that would strike me, you are mistaken."

 

"Strike you? Asmund? He would do no such thing." Surtur said with wide eyes.

 

"Believe it, father. When you see his hand, you will know." Senta said with her nose in the air. Surtur was swelling with proud, his daughter was indeed a strong warrior that could hold her own. He chuckled heartily, "I underestimated you, you have made me so proud." He told her.

 

She smiled genuinely for the first time at her father, "You have no idea how happy that makes me, father."

 

Loki watched their father-daughter connection, wishing he and Odin would connect on a level like that, but it would never happen. He didn't love Odin enough to connect with him. Before Senta could speak again, a guard gestured for them to leave. While Senta was walking out, Loki smirked at Surtur. He mind-linked him that their plan was about to start. Loki flicked his wrist, making the glass prisons open, and sending all of the prisoners out of their cells. 

 

"Go get more guards!" Loki shouted as the guard took off to signal to all of the guards go come to the dungeon.

 

Surtur smirked as he stepped out of his cell, and opened a portal, "I hope to see you again soon, Senta." He said before going through the portal, and leaving his daughter behind. Senta was pulled out of the dungeons, while the guards came rushing in to control the prisoners. She didn't know she was crying until Loki wiped her tears away.

 

"You will see him again." He told her, she didn't say anything to him, so they continued to walk down the halls. "Would you like something to eat, Senta?" She nodded as they went to the dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki and Senta ate quietly in the dining hall. The silence was uncomfortable as Loki stared at Senta, and she looked everywhere but at him. Before he could try to get her attention, he heard his brother's voice echo down the halls as footsteps were heard making their way down the hall. In walks Thor, Sif, The Warrior Three, and his eldest half brother, Balder.

 

"Ah, I've missed these halls!" Balder shouted, smiling widely. He had come home from Vanaheim, spreading peace, and living among the Vanir with Hogun, who also decided to come back to Asgard.

 

"Balder, you were definitely missed." Sif said to him. Her eyes lit up as she smiled up at him.

 

"I wish I were here to..." He sighed, Thor and the rest looked on sadly at him. 

 

"It's alright brother, mother is in Valhalla now." Thor said. Balder nodded, then turned to see Loki staring at him. He walked over to him and Senta, Loki stood up glaring at his oldest brother.

 

"What brings you here, Balder? After everything that has happened, you show up now?" Loki said lowly. Senta stood up, staring at the tall blonde god, he didn't look or dressed like everyone else in the kingdom. His face was covered in dirt, and he looked tired.

 

"Do you really think you should be questioning me? Why have you done so much wrong in such a small amount of time? Thor has told me what happened, and I am disappointed in you, brother." Balder said. Thor nodded, keeping his face blank, and Sif smirked. The Warriors Three watched as the brothers stared each other down.

 

Loki chuckled, "Brother? Has Thor also told you that I wasn't your brother."

 

Balder looked to Thor, who sadly looked to Loki. "Is this true, Thor?" 

 

Thor nodded, "It is. Loki is...not of Asgard." Loki glared, having to remember the talks he had with Odin. He decided to change the subject, not wanting to talk about his true parentage. There was so little that Balder knew, it didn't seem right to spring all of it on him at once.

 

"I'm sorry, enough about that, brother. Meet my bride to be, Princess Senta of Muspelheim." Loki said, putting his arm around Senta, and pulling her close to him.

 

Balder smiled, "I've never heard of a Demon that willingly wants to marry an Asgardian. I am Balder Odinson"

 

"But the maidens call him Balder the brave. I am Fandral the dashing." Fandral said, walking towards Senta and placing her hand in his and kissing it. Senta heard a rumbling growl from Loki's chest as he pulled her closer to him. Fandral shrugged, chuckling and introducing Hogun and Volstagg.

 

"And you already know the Lady Sif." Thor said smiling.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. If you don't mind, I must rest now." Senta said, looking up to Loki, he nodded as they walked out of the dining hall.

 

Balder stared after them, "Do you think something isn't right with that?" He asked.

 

"With what, brother?" Thor asked.

 

"Loki and this Senta. Do you think something seems odd with their betrothal? Do you not remember you, father, and I defeated and imprisoned Surtur, her father? Do you not remember the one who released him? Loki is up to something, brother." He replied.

 

"Loki promised me-"

 

"Loki is a liar, a trickster." Sif said, cutting Thor off. "You should have let me killed him when I had the chance."

 

"No, he should have let me kill him." Volstagg said.

 

"No one is killing Loki. If he betrays me once more, as Asgard's new king, I will make an example out of him." Thor said.

 

"Thor, Thor, Thor." Balder tsked. "You won't kill Loki, it's in your nature. You still see him as a mere child with wide eyes. I've always told you not to fall for his tricks and illusions."

 

"I...I will not fall for them. Loki knows how serious this is, and I trust that he is serious about Senta." Thor said. "Do you not believe that he loves her?"

 

Balder sighed, "It is not that. I just don't want him to think he can get away with hurting father, you, and this palace with his lies and crimes." 

 

"He won't, brother." Thor said.

 

"We'll make sure it." Sif stepped in.

 

 

***

 

Senta and Loki were in his bedchambers, She sat on his bed as he casually looked at books on his shelf. She watched him as he said nothing, pulling a book out and flipping it open. He sat on the bed, reading quietly, not sparing her a glance.

 

"We must talk, Loki." She said quietly.

 

"I am reading." He said lazily.

 

"I need to go back to Muspelheim to be with my father and my brothers." She said. He closed the book angrily, but looked at her with a calm expression.

 

"My dear, your father and I had a deal. You are taking his place, but I wouldn't call you a prisoner." He said.

 

"Yes, you made the deal, but why should I have to be here when you have no use for me?" She argued.

 

Loki chuckled enticingly, getting up and pulling her with him. He pulled her close to him as if they were about to dance, "You are wrong, princess. I have some use for you." He said. Her face was hot, and she responded by pushing him away from her, running out of the bedchamber quickly. As she ran, she stopped short when Loki was in front of her again. Senta's face contorted into rage as she saw the smirk on his face.

 

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look when you're angry?" He teased. She didn't lose her scowl. "It is true, princess."

 

She cocked her arm back, flames in her fist, and sent a gust of fire at him. The flames went through him, and he flickered. She gasped as the flame hit a tall pillar. She used her pyrokinesis to call the flame back to her, but the pillar was still freshly burned. Walking through the Loki illusion, she stopped short once again with another Loki illusion.

 

"Lest you want to burn to death, you would get out of my way." She threatened him.

 

"Where will you go, Senta? There's no place for you to hide from me." He said with a seductive smirk. She instinctively licked her lips, and her breath hitched in her throat. He could sense she was about to give in, but she walked through him again. The illusions disappeared as he watched her walk down a dark hallway that he would never forget.

 

 

Glad to finally be away from Loki, Senta walked down a dark hallway where two guards stood. "Stop!" Shouted one as he pulled out his sword, she took the first one down with a blast of fire, and the other by jumping on his shoulders and snapping his neck with her thighs. Once she knew she knew she was truly alone she melted the lock off the door, and went inside. She held up her flaming hand as a torch to see through the darkness. The room was filled so many treasures...no, they weren't treasures. They were relics. These were artifacts that the Asgardians had found or stolen. She saw the Eternal Flame that her father had told her about. He told her that the Asgardians stole it from the Muspeli, and that was why her father wanted war with them. Still looking at all of the relics, she noticed one in the center of the room. Shining a bright blue, she walked over to it, wanting to touch it.

 

"Don't touch that." She heard Loki's voice say behind her.

 

"What is it?" She asked, turning to look at him.

 

"The Casket of Ancient Winters." He said walking slowly towards her. His hips swayed with a masculine swagger, and his gaze dead set on her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him when he looked at her like that, it scared her that an Asgardian had this effect on her and not a man of her species.

 

"What does this Casket do? Where is it from?" She asked.

 

"It is from Jotunheim. It contains the fury of a thousand killing winters. The casket was used by Laufey to enslave Midgard in 965 A.D., but Odin defeated him and the frost giants. I do not want you to touch it." Loki said. "It kills humans, and immobilizes Asgardians. I know not what it does to demons, it could possibly kill you." She noticed he wasn't too close too it, so she took a few steps away.

 

"Laufey...but you are Laufeyson, that means you are a frost giant." Senta said, backing away from him. He figured he'd might as well let her see his jotun form, letting her see this side of him, instead of the alabaster skin and green eyes he's masked himself with for centuries. He touched the Casket, his skin slowly turning blue, and the Jotun marks appeared on his skin.

 

Senta stared at him wide eyed, she couldn't believe he was a frost giant. Looking at his blue skin and red eyes, it scared and intrigued her.

 

"Tell me I'm a monster." He said. "Tell me I'm an ugly hideous monster."

 

"No. I can't." She said sincerely.

 

"Why not!" He growled.

 

"Because this scares me and fascinates me." She told him. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. The chaste kiss tingled in that spot. His skin was back to its normal hue, and he smiled. The moment would have been a sweet one, but she heard loud voice in the doorway of the vault.

 

"What is going on here?" Thor stood at the door with Mjolnir in his hand, and Balder at his side with a sword in one hand and a ball of light in the other. "Why are you two in here? Heimdall has alerted us as if something was wrong."

 

"I got a little lost, and Loki found me." Senta said, looking up at him sweetly. 

 

"You should be resting, Senta. A maiden with child, should not be wondering about." Thor said. She forgot he thought she was with child. She then sent a glare at Loki.

 

"You are right, forgive me. I didn't mean to break in." She said, leaving the room quickly.

 

"Get some rest, brother. No more wondering around the palace, that goes for both of you. We will see how father is in the morn, don't have us waiting." Thor said. He left the vault, Balder and Loki had a stare off once more. Loki smirked as his brother glared at him. 

 

"You can't possibly be serious about this demon." Balder said. Loki shrugged.

 

"She is gorgeous and great company. So yes, I am serious. Is that all you wanted to know, brother?" Loki said. "I mean I could tell you so much more, but I refuse."

 

"Enough, Loki. If you are lying about this engagement to that demon, I will make it so she is killed in front of you, and you will die right after her." Balder said lowly.

 

"You will not lay a hand on her!" Loki shouted. 

 

Balder laughed heartily, his attitude changing. This confused Loki. "That was a nice trick, wasn't it, brother?" Loki stared at him, waiting for the jest to be over. "I just wanted to see if you were serious about her, and you are."

 

Loki nodded, holding his head up high. "Very well, I will see you in the morn, brother."


	6. Chapter 6

On Muspelheim, Surtur and Leidr sat on their thrones as their sons mingled with the demons at his homecoming. "This is most grand, isn't it?" Leidr said to her husband. Surtur smiled a false smile as he watched the Muspeli dance and drink. "It is, but it would be better if my daughter were here to enjoy my homecoming." He said. Leidr rolled her eyes, how could he still think about the result of his infidelity when his true family was here to support him. Senta was a realm away, and still a thorn in her side.

 

"My husband, Senta is an Asgardian now. You have your true heirs here, Bani's wife, Gísla, we're all enjoying your banquet as well as the common Muspeli. You should enjoy it too." She said.

 

"You are right, but I am worried about my daughter. I have the right to worry." Surtur replied. "She may not be a true demon, but she is a Muspeli."

 

"She is still marrying an Asgardian, not just an Asgardian, but a Frost giant. Bani and I took it upon ourselves to banish her." Leidr said. Surtur glared at his wife. "You dare banish my daughter without my knowledge? You dare disrespect me as your husband and king?" He asked her outraged.

 

"My husband-"

 

"Silence. I do not want to hear your excuses." He said standing up. "Where are you going?" Leidr asked him.

 

"To have a word with my son." Surtur said, leaving her at her throne. As the Muspeli moved out of Surtur's way, he walked up to Bani who was standing with his brothers, his wife, and Asmund.

 

"Father, are you enjoying your banquet?" Bani asked.

 

"Bani, why would you banish your sister?" Surtur growled.

 

"Father, she is marrying an Asgardian. Who knows what she could reveal to the the Aesir! They've already have the Eternal Flame, what else will they steal with the help of our sister?" Bani shouted. The Muspeli began to look on curiously and whisper to one another.

 

"Keep your voice down, son. Only I can do the banishing in this kindom, not you, not your brothers, and not your mother. Your sister only did this to help me. You should be grateful that your sister is willing to do all that she can to save this realm and kingdom. I did want her to marry Asmund, I did want her to stay safely on our realm, but it can never be now." Surtur said. 

 

Bani sighed, "What is there to do now, father? The damage is done, Senta could already be married by now to that scum."

 

"I want you, your brothers, and Asmund to take her from Asgard."

 

 

***

 

 

Senta sat on Loki's bed while he was taking a bath in the washroom. She despised the flimsy purple gown he gave her to sleep in, but it was better than sleeping in the nude. Part of her was happy that she was away from the queen and Asmund, but she still missed her father and brothers. Her head turned as the door to the washroom was opened, and Loki walked out dressed in golden robe. He pushed his slightly dampened hair back, and came towards the bed. Eyeing Senta as she tried her best to look unnerved but failing, he smirked while slowly taking the robe off and tossing it behind him. Senta gasped as he revealed his alabaster naked flesh to her, and looked down in a reflex.

 

"My eyes are up here, princess." Loki said with an amused smile.

 

Senta cleared her throat and looked him in the eyes with a glare. "I will not lose my chastity to you, Frost giant." She growled, standing up swiftly and her eyes burned him as she glowered. Loki's smile dropped as his face appeared blank. He looked as if he weren't affected by her calling him his true lineage. He turned from her, walking to his open balcony, standing there in the nude. Senta watched him steadily as he didn't speak or turn around. Taking her chance, she eyed a dagger on his bedside table. He still didn't turn around, so she grabbed the the dagger quickly, gripping it tightly as she stalked towards him quietly. Just before piercing his back with the dagger, a pair of arms wrapped around. Senta was not shocked to see Loki's figure disappear in front of her. Loki chuckled behind her, gripping her hands tightly.

 

"Were you about to kill your husband?" He asked in mock sadness. "I'm deeply hurt." 

 

Senta struggled to get away from him, "You are not my husband!"

 

"Husband to be, darling." He said with an evil smile and a glint in his eyes, turning her around to face him and taking the dagger out of her hands. He trailed the sharp tip of the dagger along the front of her dress while gripping her throat. She sputtered, clawing at his cold hand that dug into her throat. The dagger stopped between her breasts, Loki dropped the dagger as her hardened nipples caught his gaze. He pinched one of her nipples, rolling it around between his elegant fingers. Senta moaned out, but regretted doing such as she felt his hardness against her body. She spat in his face in responce. This angered Loki as he threw her on the floor.

 

"You loathsome wretch!" He shouted at her as she looked up at him with hate-filled eyes.

 

"I am no wretch. I am a proud demon princess! I do not wish to have you desrespect me, and keeping this facade is exhausting." She said.

 

"What don't you get, Senta? You are here with me because you wanted to be. No one made you decide this. But lo! You, a beautiful, yet exasperating, demon found a way to get out of marrying a demon you did not love in exchange for your father's freedom. You don't want to leave Asgard, and you don't want to go back to that demon. No matter how much you love your father or your brothers. You're here to stay, dear." Loki spat. 

 

Senta looked down, glaring because he was right. "Curse you, Loki Laufeyson." She muttered.

 

Loki smirked, going to his bed and lying under the furred blanket. "Come to bed, my wife-to-be." He propped his head on his hand, watching her get up and come to his bed reluctantly. She lied down next to him stiffly, "Do not touch me, you vile-" Senta was cut off as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him. 

 

"Shut up and sleep." He told her. She rolled on her side, her backside seemed to fit with his body perfectly. And she eventually slept.

 

 

***

 

 

Loki got up that morning, dreading going to see his father. Senta was still asleep, he thought it was best that she not come with him to talk with his brothers. He came to his father's room to see Thor and Balder standing by his bedside chatting.

 

"Ah, there he is!" Thor said.

 

"Did you and th princess..." Balder trailed off, smiling with a raised eyebrow.

 

Loki put up his hand, "Balder, enough. We are here to talk about Odin, not my courtship." Balder cleared his throat and dropped his smile. "Brother, you call father Odin, and not father. He is still your father, and we are still your brothers no matter your parentage."

 

"Right. Father was very disappointed in you when I brought him back from Muspelheim." Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes at their lecture. He was sick and tired of their lectures. He's heard it all from Frigga, Odin, Thor countless times, and now Balder. Balder being the oldest, wanted to set an example for his younger brothers, but he couldn't do much when he was away. He regretted leaving his family because he wanted to be in their lives, and he could have been the true king. But Thor was the best one to be king. He didn't know how Loki lost his sanity, looking at his brother as he looked unfazed that their father is in the Odinsleep again.

 

"Loki, please have care." Balder said softly. Somewhere in Loki's eyes was the young boy that Balder knew, Balder knew that Loki wasn't completely gone. If he mourned the loss of their mother, he was still there. Thor watched painfully as Balder begged him with his eyes. He was tired of being betrayed by Loki, and if their father never came out of this, it would be Loki's fault.

 

"I don't care for Odin, this I admit. But I will stay here for you, both of you." Loki said to his brothers. Balder patted his back, and Thor smiled a small smile. It was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

Heimdall stood at his post, his golden eyes stared into the abyss. He watched intently with his hands gripping his sword as he waited. As expected, a fiery portal opened up, and out came the four demons of Muspelheim. Heimdall pulled the sword out and preparing to stop the demons from getting into Asgard. "I could see you coming, demons." He said. They all laughed, "Then let's see if you can see this!" Bilstyggr shouted before sending a gust of flames at Heimdall. He dodged the flames, swinging his sword towards Bilstyggr.

"Brothers, Asmund, go forth! I shall stay and kill the gatekeeper!" Bilstyggr shouted. Bani nodded, "Let us go!" He said hastily, and leading Vigr and Asmund to the palace.

***

Senta looked around at all of the servants and guards running amuck, the screams of the maidens rang throughout the palace. She looked around, trying to find out what was going on, why everyone was screaming and running around. She was then pulled away speedily, Loki looked forward with a firm look on his face. Once they were off to the side where no one could see them, he pushed her against the wall not too hard. "Are you mad, woman?" He questioned, "Standing around a varletry of mad people!" She pushed herself away from the wall and him, determined to figure out what was going on.

"I need to see what is going on." She said to him. Just as Senta said that, there was an explosion followed by more screams.

"Senta, we are being attacked. You must go somewhere safe." Loki said. She ignored him, running towards the guards, looking around and taking a sword from one of them. Loki followed her, thinking she had a deathwish.

"She certainly is mad." He mumbled to himself as she twirled the sword in her hand with ease. More flames burned throughout the palace, and through the smoke, Senta could see a figure. Not just one, but three. Bani, Vigr, and Asmund emerged from the smoke.

"Stop at once!" came Thor's booming voice as he, Balder, the Warriors Three, and Sif walked down the hall as all of the guards split apart, getting out of the way of the king and his warriors. Senta and Loki followed them.

Thor and Bani sized each other up, as Asmund sent a hate-filled glare at Loki. Loki smirked, smiling a knowing smile at Asmund as he put an arm around Senta. "Give us our sister back, and this shall end, Odinson." Bani said.

"You're sister is where she belongs now, with my brother. Now leave, or I shall smite you and your comrades." Thor said. His hand tightening around Mjlonir. Bani's face contorted into a hard glower.

Balder decided to step in, "I say we kill them where they stand, brother."

"NO!" Senta shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Do not kill them for they are my brothers."

"Senta come to your brother, we shall leave this disgusting Asgardian place." Bani said. Senta thought hard, it would be good to be with her own kind again, but for some reason she wanted to stay. She would just pretend it was because of Leidr, which was the half truth, and she couldn't stand to be around Asmund.

"I can not be in that palace with your mother any longer." She said, then looked at Asmund, who smiled at her.

"Sister, please." Vigr begged. "We will have a talk with mother, maybe father could reason with her."

"No, there is no reasoning when it comes to that hag. I have done everything I can for father, and I wish to stay here." She said.

"Over my dead body! You will leave this palace, and come back home with us. Or I shall kill y-" Before Bani could finish, a gust of green magic surged through him, knocking him to the ground. Both Vigr and Asmund held up their weapons, preparing for the battle. Loki walked towards Bani, looking down at him.

"Don't ever threaten her again, scum." He said.

"Brother, respect your maiden's wishes. We will not kill them." Thor said. Loki glanced at Senta, who stared back at him with wide eyes. 

"You are lucky, demon. All of you." Loki said. Senta came to Loki's side, trying to pull him back, but he wouldn't budge. "You will all leave, and go back to that hell you call a realm. You will leave with the little pride you have."

"We will do no such thing, until my bride comes back with me!" Asmund yelled, running towards Loki while swinging his sword. Everyone was prepared for the attack, but no one expected Senta to block the attack with her sword.

"I am not leaving with you, Asmund. I made that very clear." She said, knocking his sword out of his hand. She plunged her sword into his abdomen, and he fell to his knees, holding the wound.

"You attacked a demon." Bani said shocked. He stood up, anger written all over his face. "You wounded a son of Muspelheim for an Asgardian!"

"I did what I had to do." Senta said unmoved. 

"We were right to banish you." Bani growled.

"Then what will taking me back prove? I will not let father control me any longer. I am where I need to be. I love you all, but this is madness." She said, gesturing to the chaos that her brothers and Asmund created. "Please, just leave me be."

"Senta." Vigr said, dropping his sword and pulling Senta into a tight embrace. "I hate to say this, but I too think it is better for you to stay in Asgard. No matter what mother says about you, I love you. Bani and Bilstyggr love you, they are just too proud to say it. And father loves you too."

"Enough of your words, demon. You bore me." Loki said, rolling his eyes. Senta glared at him before looking at her brother again.

"I love you too." She said.

"Come, Vigr. Come Asmund. We must retrieve Bilstyggr, and leave the traitor be." Bani said, while glaring at Senta. 

"Call me what you will, but we all know this is for the best." She said to him. He just turned his back, and they all comburst into flames and disappeared.

"I am proud of you, princess." Thor said, pulling her into a hug. "Yes, she is quite the swordsman." Balder said.

"She would make a fine addition, friends." Volstagg said while patting Loki on the back. "Right, Loki?" Loki grunted, taking Senta's hand, and pulling her away from the warriors and his brothers. He dragged her to his room, shutting the door with a slam, and pulling her in an embrace so tight.

"My darling, you've risked your life to save my own." He said, leaning in to kiss her lips, she pulled away from him. With a glare, she huffed at him. "You fight so hard, let your guard down tonight. Let me show you the exhilaration that’s possible when you entrust someone with your body and your soul."

"I-I can't." She said to him. Her hard expression softened a bit.

"All your worries, anxieties, troubles are banished from this place. I have naught but contempt for anything that would rob your lips of a captivating smile or a curious glint in your eyes. Now come closer; bring me your beautiful lips.” He said, pulling her into a sweet kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The sons of Surtur walked into their father's throne room, he sat at the throne with a menacing stare, his queen at his side. Bani carried a weak and wounded Asmund, and Vigr carried a wounded Bilstyggr. Surtur watched as they approached him, Bani was the first to step up, "Father, we have failed you." Leidr held her head up, "Yes, you have. You've disappointed your father."

"Silence, woman!" Surtur shouted at her, "My sons, you have not come back with Senta. I should have went instead of you all. Next time, we shall bring the army to raid Asgard of my daughter and the Eternal Flame." 

"Yes father, we understand." Bani said. While leaving the throne room, Asmund clutched his wound tightly. 

"Do you think Senta was brainwashed?" He asked.

"Could have been, Asmund. We won't be so unprepared next time." Bani said.

"What do you by 'next time'?" Vigr asked.

"Don't play coy, Vigr." Bilstyggr said. "Father is determined to bring Senta back, and this time we shall all be prepared."

***

Loki and Senta's sweet kiss turned into a passionate kiss, the more he groped her flesh and pulled her closer to him, the more she cursed herself for enjoying his lips on hers. Desperate to get her thin gown off, his long fingers danced at her shoulders, pulling the straps of her dress down. Once her straps were down, and her beautiful brown shoulders were exposed, his lips went from her lips to her neck to her shoulders. He kissed and nibbled on her, and she moaned quietly.

"Loki, please don't. I'm not sure I want this." She said. Senta didn't know how to feel, she could barely form words with his cool lips on her hot skin. She needed his touch to sate the burning in her belly. Should she stop him, or should she let him finish ravishing her body. She decided to go with the latter, rather than having her body burn like this and have him stop with his devilish kisses. Her chest heaved up and down. "We both want this, Senta." He whispered huskily, still kissing on her shoulders. He pulled the dress down further, relishing the sight of her naked flesh in the dim light. The fireplace was a nice touch to make the moment perfect. Her skin looked warm and touchable. Loki's long, deft fingers trailed over her skin, causing her to shiver.

"You're an exquisite site." He said, gazing at her perky breasts, eager to take a nipple in his mouth. Pushing her gently on the bed as he assaults her breast with kisses, she lay on the bed, moaning softly, while he nestled between her legs. As he did this, she felt her core get wet. He stroked her quim, and her hips bucked. "Look at you, already wet for me." He said huskily. He then removed his clothes, smirking at Senta as he grasped his hardness, stroking himself up and down while she watched him. She was indeed impressed by his size.

"Oh yes, my sweet girl." He groaned. "There's no turning back after this. I shall claim you as mine, tonight and many more nights."

She whimpered when he bent down to kiss the inside of her thighs, inching slowly towards her wet quim. Not being able to take his teasing, she moaned, "Please, take me, Loki. I am yours." She ran her hands through his ebony hair as his tongue flicked her core rapidly. Throwing her head back, she couldn't stop herself from mewling loudly and thrashing about on the bed. His mouth was latched onto her sweet center, thrusting his tongue in and out of her. He then finally pulled away, licking her juices off of his lips, and positioning himself between her legs again. She wrapped her legs around his hips, her mouth parted and a mewl came out as he slowly entered her. Slowly taking her chastity. Loki bent down to embrace her as he took her, kissing her gently.

"Shh, my dear, it will be pleasurable soon." He said. And of course he was right, when her cries of pain turned to cries of pleasure.That's when he stopped being gentle, and roughly took her. He was like a powerful stallion, thrusting into her relentlessly. She cried his name as her orgasm went through her like a volt of lightning, Loki kept going though, growling as his quick and powerful thrusts began to slow down as he emptied his seed into her. Loki rolled over to his side, pulling her close to him as they both lay sated and exhausted. 

Senta layed her head on his chest, it rose and fell, and his heart was beating rapidly. "We shall get married in a fortnight." She heard him say.

"A fortnight? That is much too quick." She said.

"No, no, dear. It is better than being wed in the morrow." He said. Before she could argue, the door was opened, and Thor came trudging in unannounced. 

"Thor, you oaf!" Loki shouted, as he covered himself and Senta with the fur duvet.

"Loki, father has awaken from the Odinsleep." Thor said.

"Why should I care?" Loki asked sarcastically. 

"Because he is our father, now let us go." Thor said. "You can engage in coitus with the princess at anytime."

"Leave us! I will be out momentarily." Loki said to Thor. Thor turned to walk out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Loki sat on the bed, looking at Senta sadly.

"I hate to leave you in this room all day, but I will be back and we can feast and talk." He said. 

She nodded. "Talk civily to your father, and have care. He will need you more than you know." She said to him. He let her words sink in as he got dressed and followed Thor to Odin's chambers.

***

Balder stood at Odin's side, he hasn't seen his father in centuries, and his old age has caught up with him. "Father, I know things have gotten rough with Loki in the past. I think-"

"Silence, Balder. Loki changes for no one, his greed and jealousy have formed him into the monster that he is today." Odin said wearily. Just then, Thor and Loki walked into the chamber.

"Father, Loki has something to say." Thor said. Loki glared at Thor, not wanting to tell Odin about Senta.

"What is this, Thor? Loki should not be walking about freely, he should be in prison for his crimes.Or does he choose to finally end his existence?" Odin taunted.

"Father, stop this at once." Thor said. "I may be a fool, but I believe there is still good in Loki. Even with his brid-"

"Let's all pretend I'm not in the room, shall we?" Loki said sarcastically, cutting Thor off. "Let's all pretend I'm the monster here, why don't we do that, Odin. Since I'm not you're true heirs like Balder and Thor."

"Loki, please. Let's not do this, father is weary." Balder said.

"Why should I not have you in prison for eternity? Why should I spare you, Loki Laufeyson?" Odin spat with a glare.

"Why? Because I found someone besides Frigga that loves me. Someone that I am betrothed to, and she's having my child." Loki said with a condescending sneer. Odin didn't know how to react to this.

"Bring the girl to me, I shall see this for myself." Odin said.

"He wants to see me?" Senta said with pure shock.

"Yes, I didn't want this, Balder and Thor thought it best to let him see how you've 'tamed' me." Loki said begrudgingly.

Senta nodded, "I suppose, what harm will it do?"

Ah To Be Continued. Sorry it's so short, I'll try to write chapter 9 as soon as possible. 

Give me your feedback, what did you think of this chapter? 

Are you all glad that Loki and Senta have finally gotten together? 

And what's up with Odin...I forgot, he's an ass.


	9. Chapter 9

The guards guided Senta and Loki towards the Allfather's chambers. "Unhand me, you imbeciles. I can walk on my own." Senta said, pulling away from them and leaning into Loki. He smiled proudly at his feisty princess as the guards grumbled. They reached Odin's chambers, slipping in quietly. Odin observed Senta as she held her head up high, dressed in a black and gold gown. She was the daughter of Surtur, the demon that helped Thor free him from that prison in Muspelheim.

"This is my wife to be, Senta of Muspelheim." Loki said proudly.

"You bring a demon into this palace, the daughter of Surtur, and expect me to approve of your betrothal? You must really take me for a fool, Loki." Odin said. 

"Father, don't-" Thor interrupted, but Senta spoke before he could finish.

"Allfather," She said before bowing slightly, "If I must say, Loki and I have made each other very happy. He has taken me away from the prison of my own palace, and I have shown him how to love wholeheartedly. He is the father of my unborn child, and we intend to marry in a fortnight." 

"A fortnight!?" Odin shouted before coughing, causing Thor and Balder to rush to his side, easing him back to bed. "This cannot be so. Loki, enough of your tricks. Take the demon back to Muspelheim. It's obvious what she is here for." 

"And what is that, Odin?" Loki asked, glaring at him.

"The Eternal Flame. This is all apart of your revenge on me because you can't have the throne. Take her back, or suffer the consequences." Odin said.

"I cannot do that, she stays with me, she's marrying me, and we will grace this palace with our presense." Loki said. Odin coughed once more, staring at Loki, while Balder, Thor, and Senta watched them carefully. 

"Thor, deal with him and his harlot. I am much to ill to deal with it." Odin replied.

"Father, you are wrong. You can't see the love these two share for each other." Thor said. "Even I see it, father." Balder replied.

"You both are so blinded by his tricks. You mean to tell me that Loki has changed from a vile, envious monster to a loving husband? Do you not remember he has almost gotten me killed just to have the throne?" Odin said.

"But father-" Thor said, but Loki had had enough.

He chuckled condescendingly, "Oh great and knowing Allfather," He said sarcastically. "You clearly know me so well. It angers you that I, this vile and envious monster, can still find love." Odin glared at him, Thor and Balder were about to interject, but Loki put his hand up to stop them. "I would never use Senta as some meaningless pawn for the throne. It's not in my nature anymore. I love this woman, Odin, and if you think you can separate us, you'd think twice not to."

"Threatening me is treason!" Odin shouted. Loki's glare hardened.

"That is enough!" Senta shouted. Shocking Odin, Balder, and Thor. "You two are acting like æsulas!"

"Æsulas?" Thor asked, Balder chuckled. He obviously new the meaning of the word, and whispering what it meant in Thor's ear.

"How dare you talk to me like that, demon." Odin said.

"How dare you be so stubborn to your son's wishes. If he wishes to marry me, then he will. All that matters is that I love him, and he loves me. We both cannot be in prison while this baby is inside of me." Senta said.

Odin coughed once more, "Leave me, but you will be watched carefully by Thor and Balder." Senta nodded, pulling Loki with her to leave.

Meanwhile, the Bifrost opens up, and the visitor greets Heimdall. "Oriel, it's good to see you." Heimdall said. Oriel nodded, "It's very good to see you too, but I must find my daughter."

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. "My daughter is in grave danger. The demons are coming back." She told him.

***

"Demons! We will not cower at the sight of the Asgardians, for we are stronger and prepared for battle. We will win this war against the Æsir!" Surtur shouted, his soldiers shouted joyously at their king. "We will take back what they have stolen from us! It's time that our princess and the Eternal Flame comes back to their rightful place."

The soldiers and sons of Surtur held their swords up as Surtur looked down at them with pride. This time he wouldn't lose.

He went into the kingdom while the demons trained once more, his wife stood in the corridor with Keyva. "My husband, I shall not stay in this palace while you go off to fight in Asgard." Leidr said.

"You will stay in this palace, you have no use for me." Surtur said walking past her. "You are wrong, I have some tactics to help with your battle." Piquing Surtur's interest, he turn towards her. "Tell me."

"We go to Asgard, I disguise myself as Senta, and kill the frost giant." She said. Surtur nodded, "That does help us. Show them that she will betray them. You are so intelligent, my darling." He didn't know the real reason Leidr wanted to help them, and he would never know. None of them would, only Keyva knew, and she would never tell the queen's secret. This time, Leidr would get her way.

***

"Mother!" Senta shouted, hugging Oriel. "I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too, dear. You are so beautiful." Oriel said softly.

"What are you doing here, woman?" Loki asked not amused by the mother-daughter reunion. "I came here to warn you." Oriel said.

"Warn us?" Senta asked. Oriel nodded. "My daughter, your father and his army are coming back. This time you won't be able to fight them." She said.

"What? Why, mother?" Senta asked, grasping her mother's hand. Oriel looked Loki then back to Senta. 

"You're with child, and it's not safe for you." Oriel said. Loki pulled Senta to him protectively.

"She is safe with me." He said. "I do not trust you. If it weren't for you, my daughter would be safe." Oriel told him.

"Mother, calm down. I can handle myself." Senta said. "I wish I could believe that, but I've seen into the future. Your father will not accept that you're with child." Oriel said.

"Stay with us, and help us fight." Loki said.

"I plan on it." Oriel replied.


End file.
